Life Is A Mystery
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: Princess Melody Fisher is sailing aboard a cruise ship. Being a higher class of royalty, she receives designer dresses, gourmet food and a first class suite. She doesnt wish for it though, she wishes to be free and normal. When she meets the servent boy, he shows her how to have a good time. But is the innocent servent boy all he seems? CANCELLED
1. Only A Glimpse

**Only A Glimpse**

**N.A: Yeah, I know. Weird title. But It'll make up for it in the story. Don't ****judge me you judgers! Anyways *nervous laugh* This is my second JimxMelody story. Thank you so much for the idea, THELASTLIVINGDRAGON!**

* * *

Ariel clasped her hands together, her eyes sparkling as she looked up at the enormous ship. She smiled and turned to her husband. "Oh Eric, isn't this wonderful? We finally get to go on a luxury cruise!"

Her husband returned the smile. "Yes it is dear. Now you wouldn't mind helping me with the bags would you Ariel?" He bent down to pick up two suitcases.

His wife waved a hand and tutted. "We have the maid to do that Eric honey."

Eric straightened then blushed nervously, glancing at Meera. She beamed and picked up the bags then walked over to the cargo hold.

Ariel shot a glare at her husband. "Can't you be more suitable?"

"What do you mean dear?"

She reached out a gloved covered hand and brushed his shirt. "I mean, try to dress more appropriately. And don't forget we have a maid to do things for us."

Eric smiled shyly at his wife. "Sorry dear, I'll try to remember next time."

Ariel smiled and threw up her hands. "Oh what does it matter! We're on a cruise. And first class too!" She regained her posh composure then walked elegantly to the ships plank, Eric following, close behind was Meera and last of all, 16 year old Melody.

Throughout the morning, she had refused to dress 'proper' as her mum called it. She had kicked and yelled, angering her mother and father. Unfortunately for her, she eventually was shoved, by Meera and two other maids, into a light yellow dress with yellow heels. Her dark hair had grown, long and wavy down her back. She did not smile as she followed her family aboard the ship. Her mother smiled and politely waved to the passengers passing by them, though she had no clue where she was going. Her family were very well know, so it did not surprise her when a guard stopped, bowed, then helped Ariel try to find her way around the ship.

Melody sighed and leant against the rail, her arms crossed. Along with the clothes, she had also refused to go along with this ridiculous cruise. All Melody wanted to do was spend time at home, reading a book or few. She hated family outings. Longing to be free was all she wished. After the incident with Jim Hawkins, her mind had been whisked away every night. She dreamt and longed to meet him again. Her father had banned her from seeing him, after Jim explained the capturing from Harrison. Ariel hadn't minded but once her fathers mind was made up, it was made up. Melody sighed again and scanned the passengers below them on the waiting deck.

"Peasants" Her mother spat."

Melody looked up. "What?"

"Those people down there are peasants Melody. Do not interfere with peasants."

She walked briskly through the passengers, following the guard. Melody frowned and reluctantly trailed behind her family. She looked around again then stopped. Her eyes had caught a boy. He was tall and well built for his age. His dark brown hair was parted to the side, his skin tone a light brown. He wore a gold ring in his left ear, his eyes a penetrating light blue. His clothes were surprisingly normal: light brown tshirt, blue pants, black boots. He smirked when he saw Melody. She blushed.

"Melody dear, hurry up, we have to reach our room before the ship is full' Her mother called.

Melody looked away from the boy. "Be right there" She looked back to where he was, and was disappointed to see the boy had gone. She frowned again and walked to where she thought her mothers voice had called. She let her mind wander. _The boy was handsome, cute even. Judging by his clothes, she would say either his family was poor and could afford no clothes, or he had no family and was simply a passer by on this ship, or maybe he was traveling to see his family. Mother would greatly disapprove of his clothes as would father. Strange...his hair was parted the same way as Jim's and his hair was the same colour. _Her eyes widened. _Could it be? _She shook her head of the thought. _No way. Jim's in Atlantis with his mother and Captain Amelia. That could never be him. _

"Melody where are you?" Her mothers brisk voice interrupted Melodies thoughts. She straightened then literally ran, following her mothers voice.

_**Sorry this first chapter is so short everyone. I'm so fricken tired. Geez, Im writing this at 11:00pm. Honestly, I truly believe that, next to reading, writing on fanfic is my life. My life is so fun...**_

_**Anyway, so yeah, second story. Sort of a sequel, sort of not. I don't know. You decide! Ok, depending on the amount of pointless homework I get *cough, sculpture for math, cough* I will hopefully and possibly update a chapter every day. Oh and BTW, don't ask about the sculpture. I have no clue why either.**_

_**I will forbid you all good days and great lives. Happy reading and reviewing!**_


	2. Fact And Fiction

**Facts And Fiction**

* * *

A woman with a crisp white suit with blonde hair tied up in a bun opened the large white door, revealing an elegant suite with a king sized bed, polished walls and clean white rug. Sunset pictures hung on the wall with a diamond chandelair hanging on the ceiling above the bed. The woman showed them around the en suite, gesturing to the sink with fish shaped soaps and the kitchen with polished ovens and benches. Ariel smiled politely and excitedly followed the woman, pointing at each and everyone of little knick knacks as if they were prized jewels. They reached the door and the woman stepped over, smiling at all of them.

"I hope you have a wonderful cruise aboard the mystical rose. Good evening to you all" She stepped out and shut the door. Ariel turned to her family, a huge grin on her face.

"This is amazing! Who knew en suites had fish shaped soaps?"

Eric smiled. "Yes, yes it's all very exciting. Now don't you think Meera outta help Melody get to her room and unpack her bags?"

Her mothers briskiness returned. "Fine Eric. But after this, we are definitely taking a glorious tour of this ship. Meet and greet some people."

"But I thought you said all passengers were peasants?" Melody asked, speaking up for the first time after the tour around the room.

Her mother ignored her. "Come Eric. Let's go see the people." Eric stepped up and followed Ariel in step. They walked out and shut the door. Meera picked up Melodies bags and walked to her room, the young girl reluctantly following. The walls were a powder blue with dolphin pictures on each wall. The bed, a single, was covered in a bright blue duvet with a large dolphin patterned on it. A small blue desk with a lamp on it sat next to the bed, the shelves completely bare. Meera set her bags down and turned to the girl with a smile, Melody sitting down on the bed.

"Is there anything I can get you princess?" She asked politely.

Melody shook her head, cueing Meera to take a quick bow and leave the room, escorting her parents bags to their room. The princess sighed and lay, arms spread out, on the bed. This room wasn't fit for a princess, it was fit for a 7 year old. Wait...why did she care? She didn't. She hadn't wanted to come here in the first place, so why did she care about a silly bedroom? Melody shook her head. She clearly didnt. Looking around the room, she thought about the expense of the room then quickly shook her head of the thoughts again. She sat up and sighed. Maybe she should go out for a walk? That'd clear her head. Melody stood up and walked to the door. She stopped and turned her head, spotting the bags. She shrugged. Maybe later. She walked out the room with a smug smile.

Melody sneaked around the deck for a few minutes then changed to walking after not seeing her parents for the rest of the walk. She straightened and at least tried to look normal to blend in with everybody. That wouldnt be hard. Half the passengers were normal(or 'peasants' as her mum called them) while the other half were fancily dressed, holding mock tails and speaking in British accents. She dodged a couple of running kids but that was it. No other older or younger kids like her. Maybe this was just a cruise for parents who either wanted to get away from their kids('peasants') or adults who had no kids and needed something to do(fancy). Melody smiled. Her parents hadn't seen her at all. And she hadn't seen them. How lucky. She wandered past a young 'british' couple laughing at some joke then leant on the rail and gazed out to sea. What could she do for fun? Well, she had seen no other kids around, except for 2 young boys chase what looked to be a small robotic toy. Maybe she could read a book or look at her room some more. Explore the ship? Wait in the suite till her parents came back and ask them for advice? Or maybe she could go to the ultimate challenge of fun: talk to herself. She sighed. There was nothing to do around here. Absolutely nothing. She leant her hand on her cheek and sighed, resuming the 'staring out to sea' activity. After a few moments of this, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me miss"

She turned around and came face to face with the boy she had seen before. Up close, he was more handsome than she thought. Her hand touched the rail and she managed to steady herself before she fainted on the deck. She opened her mouth to talk, thinking she looked like a complete idiot, staring at a completely handsome boy just causally standing in front of her.

"Yes?"

He cleared his throat. "I was wondering. What's it like to be a princess or royalty?" He blushed then looked at her with those blue eyes she had seen before. She took her hand off the rail then smiled, realizing she could balance herself.

"What would you like to know?" She was surprised she could speak, let alone stand.

He shrugged. "Just, what's it like? Does it feel amazing? Is it the best thing ever?"

She straightened and began walking around the deck, practically answering all of his questions and taking a walk around the ship without meaning to. By the time they were finished, she had realised she had gone in a huge circle while the boy had a grin on his face.

"So you really don't want to be a princess?"

She shook her head. "Ages ago, last year basically, I was soon to wed to Harrison Finely, the richest boy in my town. I ran away and was fortunate enough to meet Jim Hawkins, one of the most handsomest and kindest boys I have ever met. A whole adventure later, I fell in love with him" Her expression grew sad. "But when he dropped me off at my house, my father told me I couldn't see him anymore. I was really upset but I had to get over it to continue with my life. So now I'm stuck here with my 'posh' family on a 5 day cruise."

The boy listened intently to her every word, Melody oblivious to this. She shook her head then looked at him.

"Geez here I am talking about myself when I haven't even let you talk. Let's start easy. What's your name?"

The boy opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted with a voice.

"Melody, where are you?"

Melody winced. She had forgotten her parents would be looking for her, letting herself being taken away by this boy she had just met.

"I'm so sorry sir, but I have to excuse myself for a moment. I promise I'll be back"

The boy waved and she curtseyed politely then ran off to her room where her two parents were standing waiting for her. Meera was no where to be seen. She must be in her room asleep. Arial had her arms crossed, Eric next to her, his arms folded to look cross but his face gave the impression away: sad and sorry.

"Where have you been?" Arial asked Melody sharply.

"I've just been wondering around the deck exploring"

Her mother sighed exaspertly and threw out her hands in a dramatic manner. "What if something happens to you? What if you get kidnapped again?"

"It won't happen again. I promise."

"The first time Melody, a boy just whisked you up and took you to a ship with a cat as a captain! What if you get kidnapped again and not just by some teen boy? What if you get kidnapped by some older man?"

"Mum! Don't be so dramatic!"

"I'm serious Melody. Now, just for your own protection, I'm sending you to your room"

Melody sighed and pushed past her parents, glaring at her mother as she went. She slammed the door and lay on the bed, her thoughts a muddle.

Night fell quickly and Melody became hungry. She didn't dare sneak out of her room incase her over-protective mother launched into another lecture about kidnapping and boys. She sighed and closed her eyes to think, to try to distract the ache in her stomach. But her thoughts were full of the boy she had seen today.

_Who was he?_


	3. Diving In

**Diving In**

**N.A: I don't know why, but writing about this couple is actually really exciting. Their just really cute together and they fit well. It just...works you know? If I get another idea for JimxMel, I'll definitely write another story...or 2. Hehe.**

* * *

She was shaken awake by their maid, Meera. Her usual smile adorned her chubby face.

"Time to wake Princess Melody." She said, walking to the curtains and pulling them apart, revealing sunlight to poar in the room. Melody opened her eyes slightly the sighed and sat up, her hair a complete mess atop her head. Meera glanced at the princess, the smile still there.

"What would you like for breakfast princess? Pancakes or muffins?'

Melody stretched then yawned, holding up one finger, signaling for pancakes. Meera curtseyed then exited the room, leaving Melody to get ready. She swung her legs out of bed and managed to walk to her bag, grab her clothes and walk into the bathroom. After a quick shower, getting dressed and running a hairbrush through her thick wavey hair, she entered the kitchen, her parents sitting on chairs sipping coffee and Meera bustling around the room, making breakfast. Melody sat down in a chair across from her father, a stack of pancakes in front of her next to a glass of orange juice. She sighed and stabbed a pancake with her fork.

"Aren't you going to say good morning?" She heard her mother speak but didn't look up.

"Morning", she mumbled.

"Still mad are we?" Her mothers happy tone didn't help

Melody shrugged. "I don't know. Are we? Usually, when a mother sends a child to their room, they don't really become chipper and bright after 8 hours of sleep."

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her father and Meera sensing the tension and leaving the room. She didn't blame them If only she were one of them now. Her mother frowned, looking at her daughter, with such anger that she thought she might explode.

"Don't you dare smart mouth me young lady"

Melody looked up, also with a frown. "Mother, I'm 16. Can't you just let me do what I want?"

Her mother dropped her cutlery on the table. "No Melody, I can't. You see, as a parents job, they must take care of their children, no matter what. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Don't be so over-dramatic. I'm perfectly fine."

"What if you get kidnapped again?"

Melody had had enough of this. She pushed back her chair and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you. You're too protective. Let me do what I want."

"Come back here young lady." Melody had walked away and had reached the door. She stopped.

"No. You can't make me."

She opened the door and walked out, leaving her mother in the kitchen to fume over her daughters sudden attitude.

Melody wandered the deck till she found the boy from yesterday. He was mopping the deck, leaving the brush to go round in circles. The boy looked bored and he clearly showed it in his work. She walked up to him with a smile.

"Hey"

He looked up and gave her a grin. "Morning."

"I'm so sorry about yesterday. My mother had to keep me in my room because I didn't return back to the suite in time." The words just slipped out. The sentence was a white lie. She didn't tell the truth or a lie. She told bits of both. And she was happy for it. Why she lied, she didn't know.

He shrugged. "It's ok"

"Wanna take a walk?"

"Sure"

So they did. This time, the boy told her about his life. Where he came from, what he did and why he was on the ship. She listened to his story, completely fascinated with his normal life. She had never lived a normal one of her own so to hear this was sorta rare to her. They didn't go in a circle this time and ended up leaning against a rail, chatting.

"What are your parents like?", he asked her

She shrugged. "Just your usual: bossy, crabby, happy, you know.

"Not different? They don't act posh or fancy?"

"Well, my mother does. Not my father. He actually disapproves of my mothers decisions but I think my mother is the king of the house"

They laughed, both teens imagining a woman as a man to be amusing. Too bad Melody didn't see her hand slip. It seemed she was leaning too far forward to the sea and she slipped overboard. The drop felt like miles but was in fact 5 seconds. Not that long. The cold hit her lungs immediately, cloaking them in ice. She fell underwater, her dress puffing up. Through the water, she saw the boys face, panicstricken. The impact of the cold had shocked her, leaving her lungs to be ridden of air. Blackness clouded her vision.

She felt a rough hand on her back, thumping it so she coughed up more water. Her vision swam for a moment then cleared as she looked at the crowd of passengers surrounding her, faces white, panicked, worried, scared. The hand on her back belonged to the boy she had talked to. He moved in front of her do he was looking at her. He removed his hand, seeing she had coughed up the water.

"Are you alright?"

She coughed a little. "Yeah I'm fine. Thank you so much for saving my life"

"Hey, it's nothing.", he said quietly

The crowd soon separated, unfortunate for the survival and the savior. He offered a hand and she took it, lifting herself up. They took another walk around the ship in the sun, her squeezing water out her hair.

"Don't worry, you're hair will dry."

She let it go and they walked through the passengers, laughing, talking, shouting, eating. Everyonce in a while, he kept glancing at her. She noticed this and raised an eyebrow. They stopped.

"Why do you keep looking at me?"

He shook his head with a smirk. "You really don't know who I am do you?"

"No, why would I?"

He smiled and this time, she did notice something strange.

"Do you not recognize me?'

She shook her head. "Not at all"

"It's me. Jim Hawkins"

Her smile slowly turned to a grin. She gave Jim a hug.

"I can't believe your here. Where's your mother?"

"She's back on the Atlantis. I'm staying with my father and managed to get a job as servant boy on this ship."

Her mind wandered back to the note from last year. "Did you really mean that?"

Her frowned. "Mean what?"

"That you liked me?"

He smiled again. "Yes of course. I've always liked you Melody. And that like turned to love."

She kissed him quickly but he pulled back and kissed her with more passion. They stayed like that until someone yelled out "move love birds!"

The both pulled apart and blushed. They did walk out of the crowd, holding hands. He kissed her again.

"I'm so glad your back Melody."

"Me too Jim"

She suddenly had a horrible thought. "What if my parents find out?"

He smirked. "They won't."

"Whatta mean?"

"Well, you didn't recognize me the first time you saw me right?"

She nodded slowly, wondering where this plan was going.

"Then that means its going to go the same as them. They probably won't recognize me for the first couple of days but they will eventually. By then, we'll have to go to plan B."

"What's plan B?"

He tapped his nose and she giggled, getting the idea. He kissed her again with passion, her gladly returning the kiss. They did break apart for air, flushed cheeks, messy hair. She took his hand and ran across the deck, eventually stopping at another corner of the deck.

"Well, we still got a few more hours left of me being out on the deck till my parents come looking for me. Whatta wanna do?"

He shrugged. "I don't know Mel"

"Maybe you could teach what's it like to be normal?"

He nodded. "Sounds perfect"

He looked at her with a smile. "Do you know how to walk normally instead of like a fancy doofus?"

She nodded, smiling.

"Do you know how to eat properly?"

She nodded again.

"What don't you know how to do that would be considered normal?"

She shrugged. "What do you do for fun?"

"Usually help my mum do dishes and smart-talk Amelia."

"What else?"

He thought. "Sometimes I decorate my room"

"My parents never let me do that

**This story is getting so good. I'm actually excited to see what will happen. Depending on my other stories, I'll proabably have writers block. Maybe. Idk. Chapter 4 will definitely be up soon.**

**Anyway, Read and Reviews! Thanks!**


	4. In The Norm

**In The Norm**

****Melody dipped her paintbrush in the dark blue paint and began moving the brush up and down on the wall. She smiled, her face covered in small droplets of pail iliac paint. Her and Jim were painting his room. The room was different. The walls weren't covered in robot posters, only posters of superheroes, something Jim hated. A double bed was pushed up to side as to not get covered in paint. It had taken a lot of effort, but they had gone into the janitors closet and grabbed many cans of paint, having a paint war in the beginning then became serious and had decorated the room, first having Jim pull down the hero posters. She could hear the rip of the posters and her smile widened. She heard footsteps behind her and turned sharply, dark blue paint flicking off her brush and onto Jim's face. He smiled wickedly and flicked light blue paint onto her nose. She giggle and another war surfaced, chasing eachother around the room.

The ended up rolling around the floor in a giggly pair, both faces with dots of paint. They both stood and brushed themselves off. Jim cleared his throat, acting in a serious manner.

"Well, Miss Fisher, we better get this room finished off."

Melody giggled at his serious attempt then laughed when Jim smiled.

"I'm serious. We have to get the room finished."

"I know Jim, but it's just cute when you act serious."

He put his hands on his hips. "What, am I not serious enough for you?" He said with a grin

She shook her head. "Too immature."

He sighed then walked back across the room and continued painting. She turned back to the wall and painted, a smile still on her lips.

"Hey Mel?"

"Yeah?"

"You done painting that wall?"

She had just finished up and brushed her hands together, putting the brush back in the can. "Yip. I think it turned out pretty well" She smiled and turned around.

"Your doing well Jim." He was on a stepladder, leaning up and stroking the brush up and down, leaving blue paint on the wall. His hair was surprisingly straight after the small fight. He had almost finished his wall, the other two already done from earlier. She also noticed the scraps of hero poster paper next to the stepladder and walked over to pick them up.

"You don't have to do that Mel"

"Nah it's ok. I've already finished my wall. All we need to do is push the bed back and add a few more things to the room to make it more inviting."

He brushed the last piece of wall to make it blue and stepped off the ladder. Her bent down and put the brush back in the can then straightened and smiled.

"Finished"

"Well done Jim." She said, throwing the paper in the bin next to the ladder.

Melody walked over to the bed and tried to pull it back down while Jim put the lids on the paint cans. He came over and help Mel wih the bed.

Decorations, like posters, stickers, curtains, a desk and lamp and a small couch they found in the back room, went up, making the room more comfortable and bright. They both sat on the bed, exhausted but proud of their work. Jim pulled Melody close to him.

'Thanks Mel. You're the best."

"No probs. It was fun being normal for an hour" She smiled.

"Dad would flip if he saw this room. He bought those posters specially for me and I threw them away like they were rubbish."

She looked at him sadly. "Oh, they were a gift?"

He shook his head and smiled. "Sort of. I'm so glad they're gone."

"Yeah"

A moment of silence took the pair as they studied the room, looking at the work they had accomplished. It was a lot. Jims room had gone from being a dump do a designers bedroom.

"You really work well with a paintbrush. You should be an artist Mel" He looked at her.

"You think so?" She hadn't really though about the idea. It hadn't occurred to her at all. Her parents did encourage her to paint but when she grew up, they abandoned the idea and focused on being polite and proper, her mother mainly.

"Sure. Your an amazing painter Melody. Just look at my walls."

On her parts of the walls she had painted robots, big, small, fat, skinny with small patterns on their bodies. They were goofy but funny, clever even. She smiled.

"Thanks for the encouragement Jim but I don't think I'm going to be a painter when I'm older. I've actually never thought about it really."

He shrugged and didn't press the idea further. He just let it be and hugged Melody closer, looking at the room. Melody shrugged away then stood up.

"Wanna go be normal?"

"It would be my pleasure Miss Fisher." He took her hand, causing her to giggle. They let go when they went out on the deck. The crowds had died down a bit with only a few people left, still talking fancy and laughing politely. Melody pulled a face, making them both giggle, then Jim took Melodies hand and pulled her to the janitors closet. They stopped and he opened the door. Inside were four sponges and a bucket already filled with water with soap. He grabbed them all out and handed two sponges to Melody. It only took a glance for them to understand what to do with all cleaning utensils: have fun.

Passengers screamed as Jim and Melody went skating down the deck with sponges strung to their feet. Both laughed at the people's screams, soap trailing behind them. They both skated behind eachother, smiling, grabbing the rail as they rounded the corner. Round and round they went, until the sponges ran out of soap.

"That was so much fun" Melody said, both excited and breathless. She took the sponges off her feet and chucked them in the bucket. Jim did too and looked at Melody with a smile.

"Are you happy you found me?"

"Very" She kissed him. "I have had so much fun today. Being normal is the best. Too bad I have to go back to my hotel in a couple of minutes."

"Aww really?"

"Yeah." She signed. "I wish mother and father approved of my relationship with you"

He nodded. "Maybe they could"

"What?"

"I don't know. It's just an idea developing in my head going to form into a plan."

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "Good luck with that Jim" She looked down at the bucket and sponges. "Do you want me to help you put everything away?"

"Yeah thanks"

She ran to the room and began picking up the paint cans and cleaning up the room. She returned back outside, seeing Jim waiting for her. She smiled and walked in step with him. The sun was setting, bright purples, reds and yellows streaked across the sky. They leant against the rail and sighed, staring out the sea.

"This has been the best day of my life Jim."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Usually, I would either be practicing how to hold a knife and fork with mother or helping father with the dishes but I finally got to be normal for a whole day. And it was amazing."

"Why do you say Mother and Father?"

She shrugged. "I guess that was how I was taught when I was younger."

He nodded.

She turned to face him. "I guess I better get back. Dad'll be happy to see me. Not much mum. We had a bitter argument this morning."

"What happened?"

She tapped her nose. "That'll wait for another day"

He smiled and they shared a kiss before Melody walked off, Jim waving behind her.

Back in the suite, when Melody entered, her mother looked up from the book she was reading but didnt comment. She heard her father in the kitchen, putting away the dishes.

Melody walked to her room and was so exhausted from the whole day, she decided to go to bed. Throughout the entire night, she slept with a smile on her lips.


	5. A Liars Story

**A Liars Story**

It was 5 to 8 when she tiptoed out on the deck. The wood was cold on her bare feet, the silent wind chilling her body. Dressed in a tshirt and cotton boxers wasnt the best of outfits to wear when sneaking out on a ship to visit a boy, especially at 8 in the morning. She kicked herself then went up to Jim's door and knocked quietly.

"Jim?", she whispered

No answer.

"Jim are you awake? she said, only louder.

A few snores answered her question. She smiled then opened the door and slipped inside, making sure to close the door quietly. Then she tiptoed to Jim's bed.

"Jim?"

He snored louder. She giggled and he suddenly lifted his head. His eyes widened when he saw her. He threw off his blankets.

"Mel what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you"

"Wait you can't be here." He looked around him then stood and grabbed Melodies shoulders. "You need to get out of here."

"Why? What have I done wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Then why do I need to leave?"

"If they catch you in here, they'll kill me"

"Who will kill you? What are you talking about?"

Before he could answer, his doorknob turned. He let go of Melodies shoulders and she ran underneath the bed. The door swung open and three figures appeared in the doorway. As they walked closer, they became clearer with ever step. Melody almost let out a gasp but covered her mouth to hold it. The figures were Harrison and two teenage boys behind him, acting as bodyguards. She held her breath as they walked then stopped in front of Jim, Harrison had his hands behind his back and a smug grin, dressed in his outfit of a blue suit with golden buttons. The boys behind him glared at Jim. Maybe because of the previous incident of killing all of the teenagers on the ship.

"Hello Jim. Lovely morning isn't it?" Harrison asked him

"I guess." Jim said casually. "Why are you here Harrison?"

"Have you found the girl yet?"

He shook his head. "No not yet. I haven't seen her aboard this ship at all. Maybe she's not here and we should check another ship."

Harrison pulled out a sword and held it to Jim's throat, the grin gone. "You know I'm always right Jimmy?"

Jim nodded

"So that means the girls here right?"

He nodded again

Harrison took the sword away and put it back in his belt. Jim touched his throat gently, checking for marks. Nothing. He let out a breath of relief.

Harrison looked at Jim with knowing and anger. "Remember our deal Jim? You get the girl, bring her to me and I release your mother."

Jim looked down sadly. "Yes, I remember"

The grin was back again. "Good. I'll be back tomorrow and if you don't have the girl, I'm killing your mother."

Jim looked up in shock, eyes wide. "Alright, I'll have her tomorrow. And when I give her to you, you release my mother."

Harrison didn't answer. He only smiled. Then he turned around and walked out the door, as if he had never been here at all. The door shut and Jim let out a sigh of relief. He turned around and smiled.

Melody crawled out from underneath the bed and looked at him with a frown. "Mind telling me what's going on?"

He walked over and sat on the bed. She sat next to him with her arms folded. He sighed sadly. "Ok well I guess I better explain. You see, after the incident, with leaving Harrison on the boat, one night when I was asleep, he snuck in and stole my mum. I woke and found she was gone. He struck me with a deal: if I found you and bought you to him, he would release my mum."

She looked at him. "So you got friendly with me so I would gain your trust?"

He hesitated. "Sort of, yes, if you look at it like that. But I was telling the truth when I said I love you."

She didn't even kiss him. She just looked at the ground with tears in her eyes. "You lied to me" She said quietly

He looked up and put his hands up in defense. "No Mel, I would never lie to you."

She stood. "Bull. You lied to me. I'm just an ornament to you. Ready to use in the right moment. You don't love me at all. You used me for your own blackmail."

"Mel I can explain."

"You've said enough." She said quietly. She walked to the door.

"But what about my mother? She's going to die if I don't bring you to him."

The sentence made her stop...but only for a second. "Figure it out for yourself."

The door shut with a bang, leaving a broken-hearted Jim alone in his room. She ran back to her suite in tears. Arial thought it was because she was mad at her for teaching her daughter how to be proper and not fun. Eric thought is was because she hated her time on the ship. And Meera thought it was because she hadn't folded the girls clothes properly. Nobody knew except the two teenagers on board the ship. Melody sniffed and sat up. She had been lying on her bed, locked in her room for the past hour, sobbing her heart out. The feeling was still there. Or feelings as she should say. She really didn't know. Her heart felt like it had been ripped out. The boy she loved had betrayed her for some blackmailing trick. And she had been stupid enough to fall for it. But wait. What about Jim's mother? The last thing they had said to each other was that Jim had to figure out another way to get his mother released from Harrison's clutches. She kicked herself. Sure it was cruel, but she hadn't meant it. Had she? No, it was horrid of her to say that. So she did want to help Jim save his mother. She never said that. But she did mean it. Melody sniffed again and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy, her black hair a mess. Small tears tracked down her cheeks. She wiped them away and gave a small smile. Her mother knocked on the door.

"Melody, you ok honey?"

Melody opened the door and hugged her mother. Arial was shocked for a second at the sudden impact then returned the hug.

"I'm fine mother."

"Looks like it. I'm sorry for yelling at you and being a horrid mother."

"Oh it's fine. Perfectly ok. I gotta go do something ok? I'll see you at eight."

She ran out before her mother could say anything. She stopped in front of Jim's door and hesitated on wheather she could go in or not. Finally, she did. Jim had his head down, looking at the floor, tears falling on the floor.

"Jim?" She said softly

He looked up, narrowed his eyes then turned around. "Go away."

She sighed and walked over to the bed. "Jim I'm sorry"

"Didn't you hear me?"

"Yes I heard you and I want to apologize. I'm sorry for what I said and..." She took a deep breath. "I want to help...you...find...your...mum"

He slowly turned around, confused. "What?"

"I thought about what happened and realized I am a total idiot." She smiled. "So to make up for my stupidness, I decided to help you get your mum back without you handing me over to Harry or anyone getting hurt."

He stood up and walked over, still slightly confused. "You want to help me? After I blackmailed you and gained your trust just to hand you over to the guy you hate?"

"Well when you put it that way, yes I do"

"Really?"

"Really"

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. "Melody I love you."

She giggled. "I know. I love me too."

He punched her in the shoulder. A friendly punch. "Shutup Mel."

They both smiled and sat on the bed. He turned to her. "So what are we gonna do? We've only got till tomorrow or Harry'll kill my mum.

She looked at him happily. "Don't worry Jim, I gotta plan"


End file.
